The present invention relates to flexible circuit boards.
In a liquid crystal display module, a flexible circuit board is used to support light emitting elements. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional liquid crystal display 100 has a frame 20 supporting a Thin Film Transistor panel (TFT panel) 10. A flexible circuit board 30 supporting a light emitting diode 50 serving as a light source is disposed on the frame 20 with one end fixed on the top of the TFT panel 10. The flexible circuit board bends across a side wall of the frame 20 and the other end is fixed on the bottom of the frame 20 with a tape 40. The light emitting diode 50 is mounted on the flexible circuit board 30 by Surface Mounted Technology.
In such a structure, the flexible circuit board 30 is typically too rigid for the tape 40 to fix the board 30 on the TFT panel 10. This results in a problem for the light emitting diode 50 precisely locating in the display module and can reduce the performance of the display module. The drawbacks of such a structure can include: a longer assembly time because the flexible circuit board is not easily fixed for locating the light emitting diode 50 on a desired position; a lack of stable optic characteristics because the flexible circuit board is too rigid to bond on the frame smoothly; and a tendency of the flexible circuit board to shift due to rigidity thereof, particularly in a high temperature environment (heat from the light source) where the tape typically exhibits insufficient bonding ability. This also can cause unstable optic characteristics.